poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and the Ewok's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
Pooh and the Ewok's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is an upcoming sequel to Pooh and the Ewok's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs to be made by Reese Ambler. Plot The film opens with a young Flint Lockwood (Bill Hader) watching his idol, a scientist named Chester V (Will Forte), on T.V. He's invented a number of things, but his most famous creation is the Food Bar. This sparked Flint's interest in science and knack for inventing, leading him to create his greatest invention, the FLDSMDFR, which rained food down on his town of Swallow Falls. However, the machine went awry and nearly created a food apocalypse, leading Flint and his friends to shut it down for good. Picking up from the end of the last film, Flint and his girlfriend Sam Sparks (Anna Faris) quickly begin to come up with an idea to move in together and come up with inventions themselves, naming their little establishment "Sparkwood". Joining them is Flint's dad Tim (James Caan), Officer Earl Devereaux (Terry Crews), Brent (Andy Samberg), Steve the monkey (Neil Patrick Harris), and Manny the cameraman (Benjamin Bratt). Suddenly, a hovercraft descends upon the town, and out comes a hologram of Chester V. Flint gets excited when Chester tells the townspeople that his company, Live Corp, is going to clean up the town, so everybody will be relocated to California. He then offers Flint a job at Live Corp as a new inventor, which Flint happily accepts. When everybody leaves, a monitor from the real Chester V appears, where he tells his hologram that they are ready to engage in their operation to find Flint's machine. Unbeknownst to them, the machine has fallen back to the ground, and is preparing another food creation. Flint goes to work at Live Corp with Steve, where they meet Chester's pet orangutan Barb (Kristen Schaal). She gives Flint a bunch of caffeinated drinks before taking him to his station, where he will come up with a new invention to join Chester's team of "Thinkquanauts". A montage is shown of Flint's new inventions, which he tests on his dad (to his dismay), including a device that transports groceries through a black hole, and a box that creates a party with the push of a button. When the time comes for Chester to choose a new recruit for his team, Flint gets excited and pulls out his "party-in-a-box" until Chester calls out another guy. Flint says it was too early to celebrate, and Steve, hearing the word "celebrate", pushes the button, which creates a colorful explosion of paint. Everybody else laughs at Flint. He walks home shamefully where Sam and Tim try to cheer him up, but he feels he's let down his hero. Barb comes to Chester to tell him that the clean-up crew has been disappearing in Swallow Falls. Chester then decides he needs someone who can navigate the island and find the machine without realizing his true intention. He sends Barb to Flint's house to take him back to Live Corp, where he shows Flint a video of a giant cheeseburger creature with French fry legs and sesame seed eyes attacking the other Thinkquanauts. Chester deduces that the creatures are trying to learn how to swim and attack the Statue of Liberty. He tells Flint to go back to Swallow Falls alone and stick a special USB into the FLDSMDFR to shut it down, but he can't tell anybody. Naturally, Flint tells Sam, who decides to accompany him. They get Earl, Brent, Steve, and Manny to join them. Flint tries to use his grocery transporter to get them there, but when he sends Steve in there, the black hole spits him back out. Tim then comes to the docks with his own boat after overhearing Flint telling Sam. Together, they all sail back to the island and discover giant pieces of food, like pie, bananas, and toast. Fearing for his dad's safety, Flint tells Tim to stay at the boat while he goes with the rest of the gang into Swallow Falls. Tim reluctantly agrees. The gang comes across the area where the cheeseburger monster attacked the Thinkquanauts. They head in there and find a big strawberry that turns out to be alive. Flint is freaked out by it, but Sam thinks it's cute and she names it Barry. Unfortunately, Barry swallows the USB and runs away with it. The gang chases after him and they discover a whole bunch of mutated food animals (or "foodimals"), such as shrimpanzees, flamangos, and hippotatomuses. They continue to follow Barry through the river in a police cruiser, leading them into a coconut waterfall with watermelephants. Sam catches Barry and puts him in her backpack. This is all being seen by Chester and Barb, who decide they have to intervene. While the gang continues looking for the machine, Flint realizes they have to wait until Barry passes the USB for them to use it. Suddenly, the cheespider comes down, roaring at the gang and chasing them away. When they're cornered, a Live Corp craft comes down, scaring the cheespider away. Barb comes out and scares Barry enough to make him squeeze out the USB. Chester also comes out with his employees in giant robotic suits known as Sentinels. He's not happy with Flint choosing to bring his friends along, but he joins them in locating the FLDSMDFR. Meanwhile, Tim becomes restless and hungry. He leaves the boat to find his old tackle shop still standing. He opens a safe to feast on some sardines when a group of live pickles enter. They try to get his sardines, but he holds them back. The pickles get upset when the sardines are gone, but Tim offers to help them find more. He takes them outside to fish for more sardines, bonding with them in the process. Flint and company find his old home with his laboratory suspended high up. He goes in with Chester, Barb, and Sam to find that his computer is sunken and the water it's lying under is electrified. Coincidentally, both Flint and Chester have wedgie-proof underwear, which they give to Barb so they can stretch down and get materials for Flint to use in locating the machine. Chester tries to manipulate Flint by asking him why he's teamed up with Brent when he used to bully Flint. This later leads to Flint reacting harshly to Brent when he offers him some stew that Manny made, pushing it out of Brent's hands and offending him and Manny. Sam goes out to talk to Flint while he constructs his mechanism, telling him that Brent is now his friend to the end. The next morning, Flint comes out with a helmet that emits a beam that points directly to the machine's location. Sam then leaves Barry to return to his family, even though he seems to want to stick with her. While traveling, the gang and Live Corp crew are attacked by a giant tacodile (SUPREME!). It chases after them, spewing lettuce, tomato, and sour cream at the Sentinels. After everybody outruns it, Sam notices mini tacodiles coming to the giant one, and she realizes it is their mother. The gang next has to walk through a sticky syrup swamp, getting closer to the machine. Sam tries to tell Flint that maybe the foodimals aren't as threatening as they previously thought, but Flint, still following Chester's words, disagrees, leading him to upset Sam and the others. They decide to walk back to the boat and leave Flint with Chester and Barb. Sam and the others walk through the forest and encounter the cheespider again. The guys run from it, but Sam gently touches it with her hand, proving that it is not dangerous. The cheespider reacts playfully and rolls over, allowing Brent to scratch it's buns. Sam and Manny deduce that the cheespider attacked them because they were wearing Live Corp vests. Manny then turns the Live Corp logo backwards to reveal the word "EVIL". Suddenly, the Sentinels arrive to freeze the whole gang and capture them. This is witnessed by Barry and his strawberry brothers. Flint leads Chester and Barb to a rock candy mountain where the machine is sitting. Chester encourages Flint to go over the rock candy, where he finds the FLDSMDFR wrapped in vines. Before Flint can put the USB in it, the machine creates a live marshmallow, which joins other cute marshmallow beings. Flint realizes that Sam was right about the foodimals, but Chester arrives to take the USB from him and stick it in the machine's port. Instead of shutting it down, it reprograms it to a Live Corp setting. Since he now has the machine and no longer needs Flint, Chester pushes him off the edge of the mountain into the river below. He then begins Operation Slice-n-Dice, where the Sentinels begin capturing the foodimals and wrecking their habitats. Barb takes Flint's friends in a craft, still blindly following Chester. Sam tries to reach out to her, saying that if Chester really cared about her, he wouldn't keep referring to her as a monkey when she's really an ape. Barb takes a moment to ponder this thought. The marshmallows save Flint and bring him to Tim, who is still hanging out with the pickles. Flint admits he was wrong about Chester V since he's now using the machine for sinister purposes. Then, Barry and his brothers come by to play out that Sam and the guys were captured by the Sentinels and taken to the top of a Live Corp factory. Flint then decides to gather Tim and the foodimals to help him and Barry get to the factory. They create a mechanism that Tim uses to launch Flint and Barry into the factory. The duo find the foodimals gathered up and trapped in cells. Using the grocery transporter, Flint frees the foodimals while Barry leads them to be transported to the boat. However, the Sentinels arrive and freeze the device. Flint runs to find his friends while Barry unleashes the foodimals, all of whom are very angry and attack the Sentinels, defeating them. Flint finds Chester, who is surprised to see him alive. Flint orders him to release his friends, but Chester has them tied up with police tape (which Earl is unable to break) suspended over a grinding machine. Chester then reveals his true plan, which was to have the FLDSMDFR create foodimals and grind them to make his latest Food Bar creation. He lowers the gang down into the machine as Flint tries to grab the remote from him, but Chester tauntingly creates multiple holograms to throw Flint off. Flint starts apologizing to Sam and the guys for being wrong, and he gets knocked over by a hologram, causing him to spill his inventions, including the party-in-a-box. Flint tries to push the button, but it's knocked out of his hands. He then says "celebrate" out loud, enabling Steve to break free from the tape and push the button. The explosion covers Chester in paint and stickers, allowing Flint to grab the remote and save his friends. Chester tries to escape with the machine, even calling Barb for help as she flies in on a hovercraft, but when he calls her a monkey again, she declares "I'M AN APE!" and swipes the machine from Chester's hands and knocking him off the ledge. He nearly falls into the grinder, but he hides in his vest, which bounces out of the machine. He almost escapes again when the cheespider grabs him with it's tongue and swallows him. Flint then takes the machine back to the mountain and removes the USB from the port, restoring it to it's normal setting. He reconciles with his friends and Sam invites Barb to join them, which she accepts. Flint then decides there's one last thing he needs to do. He goes back to the boat with Tim and they fish for the first time as father and son. Although he's clumsy at first, Flint manages to catch a tiny sardine. Everybody celebrates as multiple rainbows form in the sky and fireworks explode. The credits, like the first film, show Flint and his friends, along with some of the foodimals, including Barry, all around Swallow Falls as they readjust to their new lifestyles. Later, Steve is seen trying to catch food for himself when Barb starts to ask him out on to breakfast. He pays more attention to the food and says "Dinner!", making Barb think he's accepted the date. She happily grabs him and bounces off with him. Trivia *The Kids Next Door Numbuh 362 Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Nikki McKenna, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Bloom and her friends, the Family Guy gang, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Godzilla and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends and Mr. DNA are guest starring in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Reese Ambler Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films